hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Giacomo Alfieri
Giacomo Alfieri was a contestant on Season 2 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 9th place. Personality Giacomo was a very nice guy, but was unsure of himself, and lacked the knowledge to work in a professional kitchen. Season 2 Episode 1 Giacomo served a Frutti di Mare as his signature dish. When Sara tasted his dish, sshe found it nice, and Ramsay deemed it not bad. Ramsay thanked him for serving something edible finally. He shook Ramsay's hand and understood he could emerge as an eventual leader. After the challenge, he was placed in the blue team because Ramsay declared that for the first time ever, the teams are divided by gender, men in the blue team, women in the red team. The blue team finished prep hours after the red team. Minutes before service, Giacomo volunteered to be the kitchen donkey during service for his team. He later regretted that decision. When the first ticket arrived, he was already hard at work as the donkey. Three hours into service, Ramsay shut down the service after some customers shouted "I want my food!" all over the dining room. The blue team won the dinner service for serving a few entrées out, compared to the red team's zero. But, Ramsay reminded them they did not win. Episode 2 After a brutal wake up call where the Sous Chefs were playing cowbells, the contestants were asked to get outside immediately. All the contestants had to get in the dumpsters to collect the trash from the last service. During that task, Giacomo commented on how nothing that was for him, because he lost his retainer five or six times in the school trash can. During the Steak Challenge, he scored two acceptable steaks for his team. The blue team lost the challenge 11-12, and were punished by cutting all the steaks for the next dinner service. The next morning, after a phone call from a hospitalized Larry, he learned, along with the other contestants, that he would not return to the competition. During dinner service, Giacomo was on the garnish station. An hour into service, he was schooled by Ramsay for not knowing what was going with duck, and his communication problems with Tom. After he fried cabbage, Ramsay told him to become a hairdresser as he was "bouncing around with women's hair". Three hours into service, Ramsay made him and his team stand in front of the pass to have a look in the dining room. When almost every customer left, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. The blue team lost the dinner service, and Garrett was named "Best of the Worst". Giacomo was Garrett's first nominee for elimination, with Tom being the second, and was eventually joined by Gabe. He survived elimination. Before getting out, he was told to quickly get a grip by Ramsay. Episode 3 After surviving elimination, Giacomo understood that his team has to study harder than the red team. During the Relay Challenge, Giacomo was the second of his team to go. He understood what Tom told him during the 15 seconds relay, and continued his batch of fresh tortellinis. During his second relay, he clearly told Keith that the tortellinis were done and ready to be cooked, but Keith misunderstood him and started a new batch of fresh tortellinis. His team lost the challenge 1-2, and were punished by participating in Laundry Day. During prep, Giacomo was confident to get his team to a good service to break their losing streak. During dinner service, Giacomo was on the meat station. He failed to turn his oven on, and when he talked about it to Sous Chef Scott, he answered by calling him "stupid", and Ramsay called him "donkey" when he said he was not sure why the oven was off. Moments later, Ramsay caught him lying to him about a supposed resting duck. He brought Ramsay to his breaking point, and because of that, he switched to the fish station. He finished the service on that station, three hours into service, when Ramsay shut down the kitchen after many frustrations erupted on both sides. The blue team lost the dinner service, and every man from the team was asked to nominate one person for elimination. Him and Tom nominated each other for elimination. Giacomo was eliminated for being the worst performer of the night, lacking the knowledge to work in a kitchen, and lying to Ramsay. Ramsay's comment: "Before you can even attempt to run a restaurant, the first thing you've got to do is make sure you know how to cook. Giacomo? He was lost beyond belief." Episode 10 Giacomo came back for the last dinner service of the season, because Maribel did not. When he entered the dorms, him and Keith were holding breakfast food platters. During the team selection, he was Virginia's last pick, after Keith and Tom. Back in the dorms for briefing time, he was declared as a weak link by Virginia, along with Tom. That demotivated him, but after that, he was promised $1000 if Virginia was to win the finals. During dinner service, Giacomo was on the fish station. Before tickets arrived, Ramsay jokingly reminded him to check if his oven was on, which he told he checked it four times already. Moments into service, he tried to help Virginia to plate her dishes, only to be pushed away by her, along with Keith. After that, she told him to refire a salad order as the last one he sent had too much salt in it. Ramsay praised that decision, and told Giacomo to wake up. An hour into service, he was holding the kitchen down because of the raw food he was sending to the pass. Later, when Tom cut his finger, Giacomo informed Virginia about that news. Despite a little bit of struggle, he managed to complete service for Virginia by helping to send out some desserts with his two teammates. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay congratulated everybody and gave them a big round of applause. Virginia eventually lost the finals to Heather, and Giacomo did not receive his $1000. Nomination History Trivia *At age 21, he is, to this date, the youngest contestant in the history of the show. Quotes *"If she said anything else but "good" or "excellent", I knew that she was blowing smoke." *"No, it's ten ounces, baby." *"Sorry Chef, I didn't mean to lie." Category:Season 2 Category:Chef Category:Donkeys